


Triple shot

by pandacheeze



Series: That wishful universe where Cora-san's still alive and kickin' [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doffy being a royal dork as always, Fluids & squirts, HARDCORE PORN, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgy, string clone Doffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Doflamingo whips up a string clone of his teen self.Law and Rosinante are happy to have the extra company.*coughORGYcough*





	

 

 

"You were in the papers since I was still in kindergarten," Law says as a matter of fact, though there is a twinge of awe in his voice.

In the middle of reading Ceasar's monthly SAD report at his desk, Doflamingo glances at the yellowed newspaper in Law's hands. KING OF PIRATES DEAD reads the headline. There are countless photos of infamous pirates who attended the execution that day, including him.

"Woah, that issue is _ancient._ Where did you get it?"

"Found it in this morning's flea market. Was your fashion sense always this flashy?"

"You know me. I love being in the limelight," the blond lilts, gesturing at some invisible spotlight on the ceiling.

"But you used to wear that burgundy suit when I joined the crew."

"Oh,  _that._  I got influenced by Croco's godfather style back then. The blazers and ties looked nice, I suppose, but they were rather restricting for me. If you remember, I always had to tug my sleeves up to whip out my strings. Nothing's as convenient as stretchy capris when you want to kick someone in the teeth."

Law looks at the newspaper again.

"Glad you switched back to this. Your choice of colors and patterns is horrible, but at least it shows off your pecs."

 

Doflamingo doesn't miss how Law's eyes drink in the image of his past self, as if he's committing it to memory.

 

* * *

 

"Why can't _I_ go, too?" 

"You'll just distract us both with sex all the way to Marineford. I need Corazon lucid so he can listen to Akainu announce some new royal warlord rules instead of me, because I sure as hell won't be paying any attention to his yapping."

Head reaching only Doflamingo's midsection, Law tilts his head up so the king can see his crabby expression.

Rosinante ruffles his hair.

"We'll be back in a couple of days."

Remembering Law's interest in his former appearance, Doflamingo has an epiphany.

 

"Black Knight."

 

The other two watch him weave strings in the shape of a person. Once the final details are refined, Law finds himself staring at a ninteen-year-old blond with spikey hair and gaudy goggles. He's about one foot and a half shorter than the real Doflamingo, being a teen with more room to grow at that time.

"Problem solved. He'll be your playmate while we're gone, and yes he's got a dick. Let's go, brother."

The siblings stride out the master chamber, feather coats swishing to their steps, and Law is left with the clone.

He circles it, and it keeps Law within its sight, head turning along. 

The shorter male drags his hand from the middle of teen Doflamingo's back to his front, stopping at the bare abdomen when he stands before the blond again.

He looks the clone in the eyes, letting inked fingers snake down the vertical crease between the valley of abs.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Law did not expect the string man to grab him by the lapels of his full-body trench coat and haul him up until his boots are dangling more than a meter above the marble tiles.

Doflamingo's double brings his face closer to Law's, noses mere inches from each other.

"Who said _you'd_ be the one in charge, shorty?" he asks with the trademark smile that's meant to grate people's nerves.

 

So feisty! Law likes this brat already.

 

The surgeon activates his Room, expanding the dome over a part of the castle, and disappears for a few seconds. Suddenly the young Doflamingo finds himself teleported onto the royal throne. From behind the backrest, Law grabs his arms, tugs them backwards, and handcuffs his wrists together.

Law rounds the throne, sashaying into the clone's view once more while taking off a pair of gloves. 

"Who's the boss, now?" he taunts.

But the teen merely gives another vexing grin before he yanks his arms forward. The raw force breaks the sea stone handcuffs, sending chain links clattering on the polished floor. He squeezes a stunned Law's neck to pull the smaller frame towards him, and Law stumbles onto the throne.

 

"Still me," the guy says in Law's face.

 

* * *

 

"They got along well, I assume."

The siblings are standing beside Doflamingo's bed, which is presently occupied by two naked figures on rumpled sheets, skin marked by each other's teeth and nails in various places.

Law, who has an arm and a leg draped possessively over the string man's body, stirs awake at Rosinante's voice. He clings to teen Doflamingo a little tighter, as if afraid that he'd vanish any second, before slurring, "Can we keep him for a while?"

 

* * *

 

The way Rosinante kisses Law can be described as loving and languid, quite the opposite of how the latter is being viciously fucked from behind by Doflamingo's clone.  

Law shifts his forearms atop either side of Rosinante's pillow, senses overloading from Rosinante's affection combined with the clone's relentless rutting. 

He's lying prone on Rosinante's sturdy torso with his legs stretched behind, knees slightly bent so that his ass is raised from the rest of his body. Teen Doflamingo, who's astride both Law's thighs and Rosinante's midriff, cants the smaller male's hips to fuck him deeper. With a punched-out gasp, Law breaks the kiss to give a throaty cry. The repeated ramming of his prostate makes his nerves fry and his limbs weak.

Rosinante's own dick remains unattended for now, standing stiff and throbbing somewhere behind the clone. He can wait for his turn.

 

"Look at you, Law," Doflamingo says from where he's propped sideways right next to the threesome. He strokes his angry red rod in time with the pace of his doppelganger's humping, pre-cum oozing from the tip.

"You were made for us," the warlord murmurs, admiring how the said male's mocha complexion contrasts nicely with his brother's and his clone's fairer skin tones. He has teen Doflamingo buck his hips faster, harder, and Law's supple globes ripple upon each stinging hip-to-ass impact. The clone's penis is smaller than Doflamingo's current one (though still bigger than normal standards) so he can drive in all the way to the hilt. 

  

The surgeon's voice morphes into a series of ascending moans. A signal of his impending climax.

But then Doflamingo reaches beneath Law's sinewy form to pinch the base of his cock.

With an upset shout, Law scratches at the fingers around his dick in an attempt to yank them off. The clone ceases thrusting and wrenches both tan arms by the crook to hoist them up in the air, similar to holding the reigns of a horse. 

" _Doffiee~_ " the smaller male keens, sounding so hot for release.

Suspended and helpless, he tries in vain to wiggle away from Doflamingo's grip but can't actually move anywhere with the clone's crotch flushed against his bottom as it is, erection still imbedded inside him. 

"Fufu... Say 'I like foursomes' first," Doflamingo demands. He enjoys how much Law despises being forced to say silly stuff in order to orgasm. 

"I hate you. Hate, hate, HATEyou, you sonuva-"

"That's so stupid, Doffy," Rosinante chimes in, oblivious to how Law is cursing Doffy's (and therefore his own) mother. He does nothing to stop his sibling, too enthralled by the delicious sight before him. Even while kicking up a storm of profanities, Law looks downright gorgeous like this, flustered and restless and heaving as if he's about to burst. 

"Say it," the warlord repeats.

The raven-haired male lets out an impatient whimper followed by some garbled words.

"Can't hear you~"

Law's fiery blush which spans from cheek to cheek spreads further to his ears.

"I like foursomes! UGH, you sadistic fre-"

But Law doesn't get the chance to end the sentence, not when the clone sticks its index and middle fingers into Law's mouth, its other hand now pinning both of Law's wrists against his own tattooed chest. 

Teen Doflamingo picks up his earlier rhythm. With the hand wrapped around the lower half of his face and his scruffy chin, Law can only wheeze _Nnngh!_ and  _Awwfhwuckk_ as skin slaps against skin. His body jolts along with the blond's snapping hips. Drool wells from his mouth all over the long fingers.

 

When Law comes, it's loud and messy and everything pornographic all at once. His moans sound totally wrecked, bliss and indulgence as evident as day in his voice. His cock is like a fountain, semen gushing from the slit in uncontrollable spurts. His face of euphoria is pure sin, guaranteed to spark lust in the loins of even the most pious men. 

 

Having slowed its thrusting, the clone lets go of Law's jaw and splays its palm beneath the shorter male's breastbone to help support him. Its other hand releases Law's wrists to take hold of his waist instead. Then the clone switches to moving its pelvis in a circular motion without drawing out, making sure that all the right spots inside Law have been graced by his member, to the point that Law's croaking _No more, I can't take anymoaar..._

The large teen dismounts from Law before gently lowering him onto Rosinante's front again. Rosinante idly doodles a set of heart shapes on Law's back while the latter recovers his breath. 

 

Several moments later, Law peers at Doflamingo, whose flaccid dick and sated expression testify that the guy already reached his peak. The string man is gone, probably absorbed back into Doflamingo's body.

Then Law raises his head a bit so that his neck is flat against Rosinante's chest and they're able to look at each other.

"You didn't come yet, right?" he asks, too lazy to check it out himself.

The older male shakes his head with a nonchalant smile.

"It's okay. You just go to sleep."

Law's been fucked by all three of them at least once per person/clone. Rosinante doesn't want his protege to exhaust himself, but Law surprises him by crawling down the length of his torso. He grabs Law's forearms, insisting that he can take of himself later. 

"Not gonna ride you. I'll just..." Law trails off after politely prying the other's fingers off his arms. He scoots backwards until he's sitting on top of Rosinante's neglected boner. Then he starts grinding and gyrating his ass against the taller male's erection in a very determined manner, doing every dirty little trick that he can muster by pivoting his pelvis.  

Rosinante crumples the sheets beside him in one hand, swiping the other over his face and burying it in his own golden locks.

" _God_... You're killing me, baby..." the blond groans, tone low and hazy. 

 

At the apex of ecstacy, Rosinante digs his heels into the mattress as his hips jerk up, writhing and moaning under Law's intense gaze. Without stopping his ministrations, Law takes in Rosinante's bobbing Adam's apple, the pinkish bloom across his pale skin, his streams of seed. The blond's muscles twitch beneath Law's palm and his cock pulses against Law's asscheeks. 

Law keeps milking the huge dick with his weight, until Rosinante puts his hands on the tan thighs and guides the lithe frame down onto the bed, on the spot between him and his brother. He bends his arm up so Law can snuggle on his bicep.

Doflamingo turns off the lamplight and throws the covers over them all.

 

"Doffy," Law's voice pierces through the darkness.

"Hn?" the warlord utters dozily.

"Could you bring him back again some time?"

"What's this I'm hearing? You prefer young, springy cock over ours now? Bored of oversized dicks that don't quite fit your rim, eh?" Doflamingo says, placing his fingers over Law's hipbone.

With an exasperated grunt, the shorter male mushes his face against Rosinante's bicep and grumbles to himself. The blond can feel Law's cheeks heating up.

"Do you have to be that descriptive?" Rosinante asks and hugs Law closer to him.

"Well, it'strue~ He's not even denying it. I bet you loved it when my clone's balls pressed against your perineum, didn't you." Doflamingo purrs against Law's hair.

"Quit badgering him, man."

 

...

 

"And good night." Rosinante adds as an afterthought.

Doflamingo lays his head back on his pillow.

"Fufu. Nighty night."

 

...

 

"And I call dibs on fucking Law first in the morning!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is like... the culmination of my Doflamingo/Law/Rosinante craze. Shame it came a bit too late. Dressrosa Arc's been over for ages. Everyone's more into Law/Luffy nowadays.
> 
> If you liked this, I encourage you to read the 1st fic in my series. Just click the name of the series. You'll better understand the dynamics between these dudes in this AU. 
> 
> More fics to come!


End file.
